Unglaubliche Gnade
by Gauntz and Eflwyn
Summary: It is 1943... Feliciano Vargas, a member of the Italian Resistance, has been captured by the German Gestapo, along with his brother, Lovino Vargas. There is a German man among the crowd of soldiers, his eyes different among them... Something about him is odd; or rather, something about him, is right. Rated M for a reason. (A Surprise For All my Reviewers and Favoriters!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Surprise revealed, finally unveiled. Unglaubliche Gnade Means, "My Chains Are Gone," In German, by the way. According to Google. Self Teaching My Self German, isn't going well. Yet. This'll be sweet and short...Well, what I'd consider, "Sweet." My sweet, is profusely bitter. Oh Well.**

**Don't forget to Review/Subcribe/Follow/Favorite and all that goodness!**

**Love you reviewers out there!~**

**Here's your 'surprise.' Mwahahah!**

* * *

The train ride was rough; We had been piled into boxcars, like cattle ready to be slaughtered, and we would be, inevitably. It was a fate, we all knew, all of us, defenders of the innocent, the members of the _Resistanze Italiana. _All our faces were grim, downcast, and dead. Most had given up hope, most had given up the will to live; Not I. My grandfather had perished, being executed, publicly by a member of the infamous Gestapo. The date was 1943, Somewhere in the middle of December, and we were all cold; I longed to be in Rome, among my brothers and sisters, my comrades; Yet my wish wouldn't be granted, for god had given me enough, in this time of desperation. We were all bunched into small pockets of dying warmth, the cold beating against our backs, covered in rags given to us in replacement of our clothes. "Feliciano." The man next to me breathed, his short, dark brown hair, covering his eyes, that I knew so well. "Lovino." I breathed back; Silence was paramount in the boxcar, a usually, unbroken rule; The men who had captured us, stopped the train often, opening the boxcars, searching everyone, and they all looked the same; Pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes. "I want to go home." I whispered toward the man, my brother, Lovino Vargas, as another man's arms began to snake around my waist, his warmth surrounding me, and I let out a rare sigh of pleasure. I didn't know the man, but he was warm; Better to be embraced by a stranger, than die of frostbite, but Lovino, would say otherwise. "A man is trying to embrace you, Feliciano." He warned, his green eyes appearing from under the curtain of dark brown hair. "I know. We'd better shut up." I curtly replied, as the boxcar suddenly stopped, and the wheels screeched, while I heard the tracks scream in response. The wooden boxcar was suddenly slid open, by a familiar face... A tall, muscular blonde man, with deep, blue eyes; He wasn't like the others, he couldn't be.. There was something else that was hidden behind those eyes. Something.

The light pierced all of our eyes, all 100 pairs of different eyes, crammed inside the musty, damp, boxcar.. I closed my eyes, at first trying to orientate myself to the light, then I slowly opened them, as I felt Lovino gently squeeze my hand. The unknown man, let loose our embrace, giving out a small snort of displeasure. "We're not going to die today, we're not going to die today." I muttered under my breath, clouds of breath, floating around my being. "Inspektionen." The muscular blonde man yelled out, his throat, seeming to vibrate with strength, that no one had possessed. It was probably German, the strange language, that I didn't understand.. I did know some English though; A friend of mine, part of the Allied Forces, or at least a zealous supporter, had taught me a bit. Enough to understand. "Inspections!" He yelled in our native tongue, many of the huddled heads, looking dismally upwards. "I want you, to all get up." We all stood, and he waved the gloved hands around, motioning us to step out of the cart, and we moved slowly, our chains dragging behind us, the collars, rattling like jail inmates, pounding against the jail cell's bars, begging silently for escape. I stepped out of the car, the icy snow, searing through my blistered, unclothed feet, and I winced in pain, as Lovino followed behind me, and all of us stood in a straight line, ready to be inspected by the officer. He slowly but surely worked his way down the line, each of the soldiers, padding us down, and I tried to float out of my body, ignoring the probing hands; Until _that _certain soldier began to pat the leather gloved hands down my spine, silently letting his blue eyes wander around my body. I had succeeded in avoiding his gaze, until my eyes had wandered toward his, and our gaze had locked, seeming to be an eternity. I looked away, and his gloved hand squeezed my bare, and he yelled out towards his comrades. "I'll have to take this one into the forest; I think he might have something!" I shuddered, and reflexively stood back, falling, as my bare back hit the ground, my red, dirty and oily hair, spilling across the ground, my arms, by my side. "Get up, you're not a boy. You're a man, aren't you?!" He yelled again, commanding me, without his hands, to help myself, and I slowly stood, my weak legs nearly giving way, toppling over, like the ancient columns that existed in my home... "Come on." With his black, hard leather boots, he kicked me in my stomach, and I fell back, coughing and choking, but I did not spill my contents; I didn't have any.. We were all starving. There were hardly any rations given to us prisoners. Another shoe sped towards my rib and I crossed my arms, as to shield myself from the kick, and the aftershock echoed through my body, as I squirmed and yelped in pain, salty, dry tears, traveling down my eyes, drying my cracked face even more. "Stop.. Please stop.." I begged, clutching at the ground, as if to keep my consciousness intact. "We've got a beggar here, do we?" The man laughed coldly, and I had lost all the hope I had seen in him, as he lifted me up from the ice. "I'll subdue the beast. Wait here, men." I heard murmurs and whispers, as he dragged me with the chain against the ice, the sticks, slicing through my delicate skin, and small drops of blood left a trail as I struggled to get on my feet.

The pain was searing, burning through my skin, and I wanted to close my eyes, to fall asleep, to dream everything away, yet I couldn't. My consciousness forced me to bear through the pain, as the german man dragged me into the forest, where only the trees surrounded us, shielding all of the outside of any sounds, and I shivered at the cold wind blowing through my rags, and the terror shaking my skin. "W-what do you want?" I choked in Italian, and he nodded, saying something in his rough language. "Nein." He nodded no, and I backed away. "Do you know English?" He said, in Engish. Obviously. "Si.. I know English." I replied, my voice shaking from the force of his previous kicks. He bent down, and edged his mouth towards my ears, and whispered. "Gut.. I am here to free you. Do what I say." I couldn't believe the words that had invaded my ears. Free me? How.. It was impossible. Where would we go? America? My cousins had lived in America.. we might go there; But it'd be nearly impossible... I merely nodded, looking into his eyes, full of sadness, big and blue, an ocean of sympathy, and sorrow. "Your brother. He is here, ja?" He asked, and I nodded. "Your name. It is Feliciano, Vargas, Ja?" He asked, his voice commanding. "Yes." I replied, nodding again, both of our eyes locked together. "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, at your service, Mr.. Vargas." He grabbed my hand gingerly, and kissed it, and I turned a slight pink.. Or, at least I would have, if starvation and dehydration had not starved my cheeks of blood. Ludwig's blue eyes locked with mine, and he breathed another command, solemn and powerful. "Start screaming. Start yelling. Now." The German stood up, and stamped his feet, yelling out harsh words, as harsh as the winter that came. His foot swung forward, hitting my arm, then my legs, bruising them, letting them bleed even more, my back, everywhere.. He abused every part of my body, every inch, leaving purple and blue bruises everywhere. I let out a true scream, the pain horrible, my eyes giving more tears, and I begged curling into a ball, as his kicks fired from every direction, while I closed my eyes, begging for him to stop, every breath wasted, every word useless, and after that, he was apparently satisfied, and drew back, helping me up, and he whispered in my ear, the warm breath tickling my ear a bit, if I weren't covered in bruises. "Sorry.. I had to." Pity invaded his eyes again, and he helped me up, his arms strong, carrying me gently, then he dropped me, as soon as we walked out of the forest. "Walk." Ludwig commanded, and kicked me in my ribs again, and I had been convinced that I had broken my ribs at that point. My legs were now even more weak, and I crawled like a squashed bug, my bleeding fingers now clawing at the icy ground, and I had climbed back into the wooden boxcar.. Leaning back against the wood, I sighed, trying to ignore the pain.. His eyes were blue, sorrowful, full of pity. Who was this man?


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry! Prussia is coming... You'll see...**

**I just got Cashews.. Yesssss... **

**Don't Forget to Review/Favorite/Follow and all that goodness!**

* * *

The tracks gave it's hourly moan. My muscles still ached, and what had invaded my mind was the thought of that man. What was his name... It was Ludwig. Bell Smith. I think... I'd remember better, if I was given at least, a loaf of bread. I had discussed with many of the older men, that we had at least a week to go with our train ride, and a man, whose name I didn't know, drew an extremely crude map, consisting of lines, and blood, on the car's walls. "We are here." His grey beard rustled, as he pointed a bloodied finger toward a scratch. "We are going here. Auschwitz." He pointed toward an 'x' and a crudely drawn skull, symbolic and powerful. With every passing turn of the iron wheels, and every train's whistle, we were nearing toward our death. "Frei." I whispered, the only German word I knew, a word never used by the blonde men with blue eyes, all exact, cold clones of each of their brethren. "Free." I whispered, toward the old man, our eyes meeting, his green with my soft brown, like ripe olives in Rome, dropping on fertile dark ground.. "Free." He whispered back, his eyes watering, as he turned away, huddling with a group of old men, for a life sustaining warmth. "Brother." I gently bumped his shoulder, and he looked towards me. "What did that man do to you?" Lovino asked me and I nodded no. I could not say another word, related to freedom; We'd either be ratted on by a hungry man of our train, heard by the soldiers, or we'd confuse ourselves with the hopelessness of true freedom from this cramped space. My stomach gave another violent growl, giving way to uncontrollable spasm, my muscles trying to squeeze every last inch of energy from my body, as if to tell me to give up. "I'd kill for a piece of bread." Lovino muttered, and my eyes looked towards his in warning. "Kill? Don't speak that way. There are men willing to do something worse than that.. to betray us. And then have us killed." I warned him, as we huddled closer to each other, our breaths stinking of days without bath or cleansing. My arms tried to move, and they creaked and moaned every time I tried to haul them around the space, and my fingers, were frozen blocks of ice. "I'm loosing my hands to frostbite, my fingers." I breathed, reaching my fingers to my lips, trying to use the remainder of my warmth to my benefit, as I tried to breathe life into my hands again, and I failed.. I could only feel a pulsing numbness from my hands, and I felt the need to yell in desperation; But I didn't. I kept back my voice, in fear of the soldiers that were outside of the boxcar, waiting for someone to make the slightest noise, so they'd find a reason to beat us, supporters of those they called Judes, Jews. Why did they hate them so much? Where did this cruel hatred stem from? A man's words, fear, the duty of a soldier? Was it their fault, was it mine. Who was it to blame?

But blaming was useless now. So was thinking. I was only a log in a swamp of dead bodies, left without names, without an identity, dead in their own pitying filth... and I was among them. I bit my lip, my hands clasped together in prayer, which many had given up, as I mumbled the words that slipped off of my dry tongue, seeming to numb my speech.

"Our Father, In heaven, Hallowed be your name, your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth as it is in heaven, give us this day, our daily bread." I saw an eyebrow perk up among the crowd, and I continued my prayer, mumbling the lines over and over again, begging towards to heavens. My frostbitten hands were stuck together, still locked in hope. "And forgive us our debts, as we have also forgiven our debtors. And lead us into temptation, but deliver us from evil."

Several men began to join me, and tears began to stream through my eyes, as my belly growled, aching, my arms, knees, giving way, as I was on the ground, in a small ball of warmth, the bruises seeming to disappear as I chanted over the words again.. We were all so very hungry; Anything would do, anything.. anything.. "Give us this day our daily bread...Give us this day our daily bread... daily bread.. bread.. bread.." We chanted over, and over again, the car swinging forward, and backwards, side to side, as we swayed in rhythm, perfect harmony, united in our common goal, shrinking toward now animalistic desires.. Food.. Food.. Food. The bare necessity that every human being alive required. Anything, would be enough, something to fill our stomachs, to ease the ache, the pain. "Food...Food.. Food!" My brother chanted along with us, and now everyone was joining us in our chant, and the old man who had caught my eyes, were chanting under his breath, too, his rapid breaths filling the space, as we panted, shouted, chaos and order seeming to harmonize within the space.. Then, the car stopped, and the wooden doors slid open, revealing the light, and our chanting stopped, as our jaws dropped in unison, in shock. I dropped my hands, or really, my arms, and I saw Ludwig on the crowd of soldiers, dressed in thick warm clothing, so different from our rags. His eyes looked towards mine, warning me, an unknown command seeming to emanate from them, and I backed away into the corner, avoiding his gaze, like a shy, distressed child.. I was hungry, I was cold, It was freezing, it was snowing, everything that even their dogs had, were better, we were slowly becoming dehumanized. "Who started it. Who started it?!" Ludwig opened the doors wide, letting in more of the harsh winter sun into our pale faces, making many hiss in discomfort.. I swallowed the little saliva that lingered in my throat, as I faintly pushed my back into the corner, covering my face with my dirty hair, a small strand snaking it's way off of my bunched hair... My thin, cracked lips were shut tight now, losing their previous zeal in fear that the man would beat me again, pull me into the forest, pull out the black gun loaded with maybe eight bullets... like the one that had ended my grandfather's life.

But, something persuaded me that he would only beat me, and drag me back into the cart.. Mr. Bellsmith, was planning something, but what was it? He'd given me a hope of freedom, for me and my brother, something to cling onto, the humanity that existed, the latter, far, far away from the train tracks that clacked along the snowy banks, that carried us to our deaths. Then, to my surprise, the man that I had for a second gained his trust, slowly stood up, raising his right hand, bloodied, splintered and cut. Then, he pointed at me in the corner, as my eyes peered through the oily strands of string, that was supposed to be my hair. "Him." He pointed, his lip shaking, as his eyes averted mine and I caught the shine of a small tear, as his fingers pointed accusingly toward me.. I was hungry.. None of us could help it..None of us... "Him." He pointed at me. I caught his eyes, and he stared into mine, hard, full of feeling, as his other hand clutched his stomach in pain, begging me for forgiveness, his eyes trying to trick me... I looked away, ashamed that he would betray a comrade, for his stomach... but if I had reached his stage; An old man, hungry, tired, weary, everything.. would I do the same?

"Him? He did it?" Ludwig asked, his voice low, threatening. "Si." He nodded. Ludwig whispered something into his comrade's ear, and he fished a loaf of dry, cracked, stale bread, and threw it at the old man, who looked at me, and then away, as many other men swarmed over the loaf, like rats attacking a small piece of cheese in the sewers.. We were becoming animals, and I watched in horror as the transformation overtook all of us. "Feliciano.. Feliciano..Stay strong." Lovino squeezed my fingers, and I managed to move them a bit, somewhat being warmed by the rebellious zeal that had shortly transformed our small space. "I will.." I returned, as Ludwig made his way, grabbing my the feet, as the men parted out of his way, like the Red Sea for Moses, for freedom. For Frei. "Come here. I'll make an example out of you." He dragged me by my feet, throwing me into the ground, then, he lifted me by my hair, my scalp, burning like fire; I'd kill for a real fire, though. It'd be to the benefit of everyone. "This one's a special one, isn't he?!" He yelled in Italian, and he yelled something in his language again. He dragged me by the hair now, as I struggled to keep up with his footsteps, crunching the snow beneath him, as we disappeared into the forest again, going deeper than last time, deep. Then, Ludwig dropped me. "Look. Feliciano. We will go, in a few days.. Hold your stomach...he reached into his coat, pulling out a loaf of bread, and I eyed it, starving. "Here, your hands can't do anything. I'll feed you.." The german bent down, gently feeding me the bread, nourishing me again, and my stomach was now somewhat filled, and I thanked him silently with my eyes. "We will go, do not tell your brother, we will leave in the night. I cannot tell where we are going. You must follow every command I give you, ja?" He looked into my eyes for a second, as I finished the bread, and he stood up, tall and proud again. "I'll not beat you this time...Just, care to wipe off those crumbs.." I ruffled my rags, letting the precious crumbs drop to the floor and I stood, looking into his eyes, wondering what would happen next. In the side, was something long, in leather, black, and intimidating.. "Just a few lashes." I swore under my breath, looking at the massive.. thing, and gulped. He squeezed my bare hands, in his leather, his eyes looking into mine, as his lip trembled. "We need proof." Proof of what? I thought, and backed away, wanting to run, to propel my feet forward, but it was all hopeless.

"Take off your shirt, and your pants." He commanded, turning around, and It took awhile before I could drop the rags onto the ground, leaving my body bare, save for a rag that hopelessly attempted to act as underpants. "Just a few..." I heard the man mutter, and he let the whip crack, before I backed away, afraid. He beckoned me to come forward, to bear with it all, and suddenly, I felt the leather slice into my skin, like a million knives digging over and over again, each crack, like lightning shooting through the sky, leaving my back bleeding, worse than before, covered in bruises, cuts, dirts, and I looked at him, afraid, the pain taking my legs down, as I looked up towards him, and I noticed he too, was breathing hard, and he suddenly took me into his warm, clothed arms, wrapping me in his warmth, whispering into my ear, "Sorry.. I had to..I'm sorry." His breath tickled my neck, as he squeezed me tight, and the pain went away for a bit, until he let his grip slack, and he had scooped my frail body, carrying me through the forest, as he did before, and when we exited, he dropped me onto the ground, leaving me to crawl back...

My back ached in pain, as blood drops dripped through the snow, painting it red, and the German man walked away.. At least my stomach was full...At least my stomach was full..

* * *

**Well.. Longest chapter I've ever written so far... Is my writing getting repetitive? Just wondering! I love your guys's insight.**

**Don't forget to Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! Access to a laptop.. Let's do this. *fist pump***

**~Gauntz and Eflwyn~**

* * *

It had only been a day, since that man, Ludwig had laid his eyes on me, and mine upon his...It didn't matter, time didn't matter anymore...It was all going to be over soon, right? Infection had taken to my scars and my bruises, and a thick, green liquid oozed out of the pores of my skin... Lovino and I had eyed the man that had ratted me, with an intense hatred; Or at least Lovino did. He gave me an excuse to go into the forest, discuss my freedom with the person I should doubt the most, a German soldier. His old, aged eyes looked toward mine, his beard covered in stale bread crumbs, his face, begging for pity and forgiveness; I had spared only some. Only some. He moved from his secluded corner towards mine, shuffling on the bare wooden ground as if his limbs were broken; Mine were probably broken. All of them. The pain hit my nerves until they stopped feeling anymore, leaving a faint buzzing feeling. I remember hearing some words from a man, who was a surgeon, in the Italian Resistance. "The pain is the worst, when you cannot feel pain anymore." The old man who had betrayed me, was close now, in a speaking distance, and he let out a weak croak, that collapsed into words. "Sorry. My name is, Antonio, Fernandez, Carriedo." He looked into my eyes for a second, as I analyzed him.. I knew him from somewhere.. somewhere.. "I know you, bastard." Lovino yelled, frightening everyone in the boxcar, as he stood up with limbs. "You...you..." He was searching for another foul word to say, but couldn't find one. "Bastard." He said again, pointing his finger at Antonio. "Damn Spaniard. Just because you raised me a few years, thinking you're better than us?" Lovino accused, his lips trembling in anger. "Raised...?" I perked an eyebrow upwards, and suddenly remembered. In my days of youth, I had been raised by a Spaniard, after Grandfather had left for awhile..We had never seen the man again. "Antonio, Carriedo." Lovino breathed, the mist of his breath, swirling around him, thin, as if reflecting his own dying life force. "Bastard." Lovino fell back, landing on me, as I caught him with weak arms, falling back onto the wood. My weak eyes fell onto the thin, grey man, probably meaning to be more dark skinned, but bleached by the lack of sunlight he had received. I finally spoke, my voice raspy, giving out a loud cough before saying anything intelligible. "Stop it you two." I rasped, giving another cough, my throat becoming dry, like the winter that raged around us. I wanted water...Give me water...I fell back, closing my eyes, wanting the cold to freeze them shut, so I couldn't see anymore; To only feel, was a horror to some; But it was the numbness of winter, numbing everything around us, that I had lost everything to; Only sight and sound existed. Touch, and smell was cancelled out with the dull smell of the musty boxcar, and the bitter cold numbed everywhere..Only if you weren't beaten.

Small cracks of light from the moon shined through a small hole in the rotting wood, revealing the full moon's splendor..I closed my eyes, trying to remember the enchanting women of my home, how they laughed easily, their smiles free, and beautiful; Well, I knew a lot of women. I was the town's womanizer, after all. Several trees ran past me, moving quick as the iron wheels turned, and suddenly, the train stopped, and the wheels gave a screech...Maybe we had stopped in a town, perhaps? I saw several farms outside the small crack of sanity that existed, but they were all bare, due to the fact that it was winter, leaving the ground bare and dull, and dead. My fingers were back to life, luckily, since I had wedged them between the most embarrassing places, but the only places that actually held warmth. My armpits...I wanted to take a shower, to be rid of the filth that was clinging to me, profusely, and I stank as worse as...I didn't know what was worse. There were several silent hours, before everyone in the cart succumbed to the hand of sleep, except me; I was waiting...for someone. For Ludwig. For Mr. Beilschmidt. I finally got his name right. Lovino was asleep in my lap, as I was sitting cross legged, leaning in my corner, as my blood stained the area, marking it as my own. Then, I heard three knocks, slowly echoing through the wood, silently begging me to stand on my two feet, though they were crumbling columns of weak limestone, instead of marble. Everyone in the car was peacefully asleep, and I stepped over two heads, Antonio's and another's, and the wooden door slid open only a small crack, enough for me to slip through, and like the English spies I had briefly come into contact with, with guile, I slipped through, my skin and bones, flat and hollow enough to wedge my way through. I caught the sigh of Ludwig, dressed in the same uniform; Except warmer. He motioned me follow him, with the crook of a finger, silently ushering me into an abandoned barn, that belonged to one of the farms; It seemed, when observed closely, most of the farms were abandoned...

We entered the near-collapsed building, only held weakly by several columns of wood, and a ladder that led up to an attic. "I'm supposed to sleep, with the other soldiers, but..." Ludwig paused. "You look colder than usual, why don't you settle down?" He quickly changed the subject, and that made me wonder, even more. "Why can't you explain everything?" I asked, as we both climbed into the attic, with a small straw bed, enough to fit at least one of us. "We might be listened to; We might be ratted; You'd run away then. What I want now, is your cooperation, Feliciano." He was straight, concise, and worry drifted at the edge of his voice...Ludwig was thinking of everything. "Sleep. We go, in two days. No one will notice your leave, hopefully... It's just that.." Ludwig paused awkwardly again, and looked away, and in the corner of my eye, I spotted a rarity among these times; A phonograph, with a record in it, and the needle, upwards... "Is that yours?" I said, weakly pointing to the phonograph, made of a rich, dark wood. "Ja...Could only bring one thing.." Ludwig said, taking off his thick winter coat, revealing a dull, dark green jacket, and then a simple white shirt, then, a black tank top. I didn't have anything to strip off, so I only stared, much to the obvious discomfort of the German. "Not going to bed?" He looked towards me, as he finally slipped off the black boots, and settled into the plain hay bed, probably ridden with lice, and other...living things. "Wait a second." I smiled, wanting to explore a tad bit more, and made my way to the phonograph, which had a wartime radio, probably meant to broadcast instructions to the soldiers on ground. I lifted the needle, then dropped it, and ran back the the bed, and strange music began to play. I snuggled near the oddly warm man, Ludwig, and I could've sworn, I heard a tired sigh.. "Gute. Nacht." Ludwig announced, softly turning his back towards my face, as to not reveal his face; His emotions. The music was scratchy, odd at first, but then, the tune came unfamiliar, yet familiar, a language so far away.. yet it warmed my cold heart, that the winter froze.

_The falling leaves, drift by the window, the autumn leaves, all red and gold. I see your lips, the summer kisses, the sunburned hands I used to hold. _

_Since you went away, the days grow long...And soon, I'll hear Old winter songs, But I miss you most of all, my darling, when autumn leaves, start to fall._

_C'est un chanson, Qui nuos ressemble, Toi qui m'aimais, Et je t'aimais, Nous vivions tous les deux ensemble, Toi qui m'aimais, Moi qui t'aimais, Mais la vie separe, Ceux qui s'aiment, Tout doucement, Sans faire de bruit, Et la mer efface sur le sable, Les pas des amants desunis._

_Since you went away, the days grow long..And soon, I'll hear Old winter songs, but I miss you most of all, my darling...when autumn leaves, start to fall. _

The memories snapped back again...It was a french song! I've never really understood French, but...it was all very heart warming.. It reminded me of home; How I wanted so desperately to go back home...I heard the man grunt. "Why, did you play that?" I struggled to find words, and I heard him give another tired, weary sigh. I had hoped, I wasn't annoying him..He was, after all, my last chance of escape, and survival.. "It's French. Edith Piaf." "You woman." I gave a small laugh, as I wrapped my arms around him, wanting warmth, not knowing the consequences, as I felt his muscles tense up. "C-can you not do that?.." He whispered, and seemed to scoot closer towards the edge, and I had learned to keep my hands to myself from then and there.. I closed my eyes, gluing them shut, the tune of the song echoing through my head.. My thirst still existed, but the melody, calm, and longing, seemed to miraculously lull me to sleep, as I felt a warmth closing around me, and breaths, soft and soothing.

* * *

**OKAY. To all the historians: 1. Edith Piaf, made her song "When Autumn Leaves Fall," was written in 1947. NOT before, or during 1943. **

**It was performed by Edith Piaf, in 1950. Just to straighten things up. **

**Another thing; Most of the farms were abandoned; Because some Italians actually willingly went to work camps. I'm serious. ._.**

**I've been digging through WWII books all day, as well as surfing the net.. ._. I'm sorry, I just have to make historicals historically accurate.**

**Also, German soldiers usually brought small items, not a big phonogram..(journals, books, pictures, etc.) but.. Ludwig is a special case...**

**Oh right. Don't forget to review guys!...**

***If you guys are wondering, I have a bunch of other old songs..just Message me! I'm that bored..**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I've been thinking; Shall I make some important points in Ludwig's point of view? Or should I just leave it to the readers to think..?**

**Onwards!**

**~Gauntz and Eflwyn~**

* * *

An intense burst of sunlight shot its way into my eyes, through my eyelids, blinding me for a split second, then, darkness covered them, easing me a little; Until I opened my eyes. In front of me, was Ludwig, his blonde hair, left down, as he casually observed the rising sun, the golden hair covering his blue eyes... His looked toward me, probably noticing my stares, and I quickly shut my eyes.. I didn't think he noticed me, and I laid back, as I heard another worried sigh, then, I felt warm hands brush past my cheek, slightly tickling them, and I fought the need to laugh at the sudden touch, but kept my act, successfully. I felt hot, burning, and a small bead of rare water fell down, combing through my hair, and the German muttered to himself again, still worried.. "Damn.. He has a cold...Or is it the flu.. I can't tell." My ears perked up, as I heard the possible sound of water flowing, from a mental canteen, then a few swallows.. the thought, made me drool nonexistent saliva..if I had water to spare. Bare hands brushed across my cheeks, then my eyes, tracing across cracked lips, cradling my face from any harm... Then, there was a feeling, I could've sworn was moist, and wet...lips. Wait. Lips!? My eyes fluttered open, and towering above me was Ludwig, his lips locked in mine, his tongue swirling, in a dance around my own, transferring water and...him..His eyes were fixed in a stare, surprised, and yet, determined, all together.

He immediately drew back, and I saw a pink tongue trace over his mouth, as he looked at me, unable to say a first word. "What..were..you doing?" I managed to splutter, eagerly swallowing the water that was offered through his lips, repulsed, yet, it was what it was; A kiss of life, water to nourish... But he could've poured it, fed me from canteen, not lips... What exactly was the German's motive..?

"Giving you water. Ja.. Didn't want to wake you.. You have a very bad cold.. Or flu. I've already asked officials, you're going to stay in the 'self made' infirmary.. I'll take care of you." I paused, taking in the words like a sponge, giving me that 'aha' moment..The escape plan, that he didn't bother to explain.. This was it. "Can I get more water..?" I rasped, my throat, still dry, still feeling the water and saliva that flowed down my esophagus, revitalizing my voice, slightly. "How would you like it?" He asked playfully, but it seemed odd, for the German was mainly an authoratative, commanding person; And this was in sharp contrast.. To what dominated him. Perhaps, he was... Flirting... With.. Me?... I shook the crazy thought away, wondering how that was possible; The fascist party that had dominated Germany, hated any form of homosexuality... So, how could Ludwig become an officer of such high rank? It was probably teasing.. Yeah.. That's it.

Thoughts flooded through my mind, as I simultaneously managed to say, "In any way." He parted his lips, slightly forming a strange smile; It was as if his face was glass, creasing the marble that held his face, yet, it stil made me comfortable, as I got up, and he brought the metal to my lips, letting me eagerly swallow. "You're sick, I want you to lay down and rest. We'll be refilling in supplies for the rest of the journey. I've requested to take care of you, since you're 'deathly ill with yellow fever.'" "How many days?" I asked, as I looked upwards into the moldy wooden ceiling above, taking in the scent with zeal.. Being stuck, in a musty boxcar, that's dark, does a great deal on your mental state. "A few." He answered, the luster from his voice disappearing. "We refuel, and rest for a few days... Why don't you help me in the market? We're getting medicine, and rations. Just say, we're getting supplies for the soldiers, okay?" Ludwig gently curled around his bare fingers, rough, calloused and warm, around mine, broken porcelaine, squeezing me tight. "I know, you might be confused.. About everything. Just ask away, ja? I'll try to answer.." He let go, reluctantly, and he retreated to nearby the straw bed, silently keeping watch. I didn't see why Ludwig was spoiling me; After all, I wasn't a child, I was an adult.. But it felt nice to be spoiled, once in a while.

"Tell me Ludwig," I paused, thinking of a question, while I stretched my back, trying to awaken dead and bruised muscles. "Did you have a lover, in Germany.." It was the first thought that had come to mind.. A lover. "Nein.. nein.. Wish, I did. I might have one now.." He trailed off, as my head turned so I could see his face, and he looked upwards toward the ceiling in embarrassment.. Have a lover now? What does that mean..? I became slightly heated, oddly, at the mere thought, wondering who the woman was.. A girlfriend? A lover by letter..? Did he write her letters, from the front, from the trenches? Did he do the same as her to me? Was I nothing but an object, a toy.. The thought made me boil with rage, even if I hardly knew the person..

"Ah.. I see.. Tell me.. How is Germany..?" I trailed off, clutching at the dirty sheets of the bed, as I slowly lifted myself up, so I could face him, my eyes drooping like a dog's due to dehydration and malnutrition. "Bad. Very bad.." Ludwig seemed sad, as if not wanting to relive the situation in his homeland. "Oh... I'm sorry.." I quickly apologized, noticing the grimace that had cracked in his face. "It's fine...Let's head to the market okay..?" He always seemed to change the subject, when the offer became too sensitive. Sure, he was kind, warm and gentle... But it was the dogma of winter that seemed to pervade through my thoughts, and was melted with his warmth.. Maybe that was all; My attraction to his kindness.. My greediness...

He quickly stood, pulling on his military jacket, and pulled me upwards, my rags slightly falling to the ground, and my bare chest, revealed, covered in the scars and bruises he caused.. His jaw dropped, and didn't look away, this time.. "Ach mein gott.." He frowned, and bowed his head down. "Proof. I'm sorry..so very, very sorry..." He dared to look into my own eyes, his sea of blue, drowning me, slowly in his grasp.. "It's okay..Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt.." I patted him on the head, stretching my arms, for he was much taller than me, and patted the soft blonde hair, letting it glide like golden silk between my fingers, and it seemed he didn't mind. I drew back my hand, and winced, as my arm bent a bit, and I remembered after Ludwig's beatings it had ceased to function properly, only with simple tasks.. "We need to fix you up, first.." He walked away digging into his backpack, pulling out a metal kit, with a cross on it, and opened it.. It was filled with bandages, scissors, ointments, and various other medical supplies, vital to any soldier. "You broke an arm, maybe dislocated it.. Sorry.. I'll fix your arm after I tend to your scars." Ludwig observed, and motioned me to sit on the bed again, and I obediently sat, and his hands made his way towards my 'shirt' covered in a dark, black filth, and I was surprised at first, suddenly catching his hands, too large to fit in mine, and he backed away, startled. "You know, you're supposed to undress, you can't do it yourself, it'd be painful." He explained, trying to ease me, like a distressed animal... Why, we're all animals, when we're treated like one.. Behavior is merely a stigma of that. Ludwig, no.. 'Mr. Beilschmidt,' unravelled one of the metal jars, revealing a minty ointment, clear, and oily. I decided to call him, Mr. Beilschmidt, due to the fact that I have realized, we do not know each other. He is only a kind stranger, not my brother, not my lover; But, a very, very kind stranger. Stranger. It was in that sense of respect, I held to him his necessary regards in title, savior to someone who has been systematically reduced, like a dog, adopted by its master. 'Mister Beilschmidt...'

My thoughts of superiority were interrupted, as his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling down the thin rags, revealing a thin cloth, covering my nether regions, and revealing bruises, and whip scars.. I flushed red, as Ludwig seemed to stare for a while, at the scars that were painted red across the pale canvas that was my skin. Then, he quickly pulled off my shirt, thus beginning to stare at my bare chest, coverted in red, thick, dark, creases, oozing a protective mucus. "I'm really.. sorry..." 'Mr Beilschmidt,' seemed to apologize over and over again, as the palm of his hands came into contact with the mangled skin, tracing his fingers over the scars, gently circling around them, before dipping his finger in the jar, and letting the thick gel slide over the scars on my chest.. His touch made my spine shiver, as his thumb brushed around my stomach, covering the front with ointment, swirling around bruises and scars. Then, he made his way upwards, his eyes hidden by his blonde hair, letting his finger circle like a wolf around the reddish pink bumps, tempting me to let out a gasp. But I didn't, and instead bit at my lip, as his teasing began to drive me over the edge, and I gave a small, repressed pant.. I caught a small grin, as his hands dived upwards more, and began to fondle the now erect buds, his thumb pinching, then squeezing, making me give a small cry.. "Ludwig... What are you doing...?" I breathed through small, cloudy pants, and he easily pushed my body down onto the bed. "Treating your wounds.." He replied lasciviously, licking his lips as he dipped another finger into the jar of ointment, and begun to rub at both... My chest burned with an unknown heat; Not the fever's or the cold's, and I clumsily attempted to cross my legs, and Ludwig noticed, giving another faint grin... "Mm.. Wouldn't want you walking around with this, would you..?" Ludwig purred, letting his arms spread my legs apart revealling the thin, now slightly bulged cloth, and he chuckled. "You'll need release.. Soon.. Wouldn't want you uncontrolled... And...disobedient, ja..?" Ludwig's voice was thin, and low, commanding and controlled, yet there was something in the back of his voice that whispered to him.. More.. More. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything else. Stay still.." He commanded, his tone dark, while he held down my constantly shifting legs, as I squirmed around, trying desperately to find somewhere to look, anywhere but downwards near his face, and my obvious arousal. "Why won't you look at me.. You know, we're supposed to have eye contact, when we speak.." Ludwig said, beginning to stroke at the front of the cloth, and I felt the urge to pull back, yell and scream.. Yet, I couldn't, I could only pant in pleasure, observe his smirks.. Why was I so weak.. Why did I always have to yield; To succumb to pain and pleasure.

He slowly, painfully stroked, pulling away the thin layers of cloth until, I was stripped clean of any garment, exposed to his eyes and touches, as I clutched at the bedsheets, closing my eyes. "Stop it.." I managed to gasp, as he forced my legs apart even wider, as if he tried to split them apart, and revealed all my splendor, standing only from teasing.. It was pathetic.. "Nein." Ludwig breathed, the air blowing onto the bare skin, making me tremble. His tongue extended outwards, and he lightly began to run the tip of his tongue over my member, choosing to make my body beg even more, while he only stayed, teasing the tip. His hands raised, and I was powerless, weak, unable to hold him back, as he rubbed at my chest again, targetting the same, sensitive spot, again and again.. I gave a small groan in response, as the call swept through my lips, that still burned from the indirect kiss; Though it wasn't my first. I was the town's womanizer after all. "Stop.. Teasing.. Please.." I begged, weakly trying to move his head downwards, and he gladly followed, enveloping his lips around my member, sucking, and stroking as he went, and his dark green jacket slipped towards his side, as he was on his knees.. Swirling his tongue, he kissed as he moved his mouth, covering every inch with his trace. "L-Ludwig.. Stop.. It feels.. Weird.." I choked, as his grip on my thighs became stronger, his nails digging into the bruised skin as he bobbed his head up and down, letting his teeth trail across the tip, as I gave another cry, this time, even louder.. I tried as best as I could to hold back, to not swing my hips forward, but I gave in, slightly thrusting into his mouth, laying down as my eyes became glazed over, watery with the feeling of release, Finally, everything spilling over.. A feeling I hadn't experienced in months. "Nn.. Aah.. I-I'm I-I'm.." Before I could finish, Ludwig already completed my statement. "Come then." He muffled, beginning to suck harder at the delicate flesh, as my back arched and my breaths began to quicken. I closed my eyes, seeing only flashes of white, as I finally released, pouring my essence shamefully into the man's moist, wet mouth, and after a while, I heard a swallow, as my heartbeat began to slow, and I went limp..

I didn't know what to think.. Should I run away, to tell, to run away from everything, and return to that boxcar, along with my certain death? Or do I follow him, a man I hardly knew, yet... He had spared me a kindness all too rare nowadays. A very rare kindness. Freedom, and Free will.. Yet there was a veil of restraint over it all..

* * *

And that, my friends, was my first Lemon. *Sigh*

Did I ruin anything...? ._. Usually random Lemon ruins the storyline... For me, anyways.. But.. It's all part of the big web of intricacies that is a story!...no, it was because I was bored, and couldn't think of cuddly stuff...

Don't Forget To Review~

and, how was my first lemon..? -.- ...

...

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Mein gott. Writer's block is a horrible curse.**

* * *

There was silence, more silence, the tapping of the all-too-familiar black leather boots. Most of all, and the most noteworthy was an unseen veil of patience seeming to emanate from the German man. I had taken a siesta, a nap, a pleasantry only due when luxury seemed to befit; And so it did. I didn't dream though; My mind, even my bare subconscious seemed to be halted at a point of neutrality, where I could neither experience a 'bad' dream, or a 'good' dream. At this point, at the so-called pinnacle of my life, I could only descend into darkness. My eyes were, unluckily, not glued closed, and I spied Ludwig and his blue, drowning eyes, staring into mine, concentration crossing his eyes. Then, what had happened beforehand disturbed my thoughts, and my skin gained a multitude of goosebumps at the thought; Maybe he was not sane. Maybe... Maybe... Maybe...

Strange, exotic, wild thoughts began to pollute my mind. What if he was lying? Wanted to abduct me, slowly torture me, do.. What he did; But more. And more. And.. "Feliciano?" Ludwig looked at me, and I snapped out of it, as he stood, picking me from the bed, and waiting until I balanced my legs before I could reply. "I need to clean up, before we head to the market, okay?" My english was becoming sloppy, and I stuttered at several words, and I yearned to speak my own language, yet that was not to be. "Er..ja." He looked away, towards the window, trying to gaze into the winter sun. "There's a water pump down in the barn; In one of the stables. Wash there." I could see his lips moving in time to the words, and I stood in a strange fascination for a bit before climbing down the ladder from the loft, and into the musty stables. I examined all six, old, withered by previous rains, filled with rotten hay, except one, occupied by a metal pump, with a small puddle at its base. So Ludwig had previously bathed. Before I began to strip, I peaked behind my shoulder, wondering if he was watching; Luckily, he wasn't. The thin cloth easily peeled away, and the thick smell of essence clinged to my skin, as I raised and lifted the metal bar, and cold water sloshed over, creating goosebumps.

Cupping my hands together, I rubbed away the dirt and grime which had accumulated over the weeks in a rotten, wooden boxcar, and it fell to my feet, causing me to happily sigh; I hadn't properly washed, and the feeling of filthiness was glued to my back, like a heavy weight. After awhile, I was finally clean, dried by my own rags, and I climbed up into the loft, significantly cleaner, and as my head popped up, a blonde eyebrow perked upwards, as Ludwig's gaze shifted toward mine in surprise. I lifted myself up, a tad bit higher, my bones and skin still bruised and shaking, but eased, and I made my way towards the bed, a corner where I could call 'home.' I had no belongings, except the clothes on my back, and Ludwig, who sat silenty in the corner was surrounded by leather suitcases, boxes, a radio. He was looking at a photo, black and white. His eyes were slightly watered, and the paper was ruffled between the black leather gloves.

"Is that a girl?" I asked, crossing my legs awkwardly, trying not to remember what the man had done. He'd... maybe he was fooling around; Or 'helping,' me. Whichever the case, the matter had been imprinted on my mind a great deal. I did not know the man, yet he repetitively confessed that I ask away, yet.. What was there to ask? It was clearly the lack of time, that presented the problem. Trust, was to be earned in time, and surely the act, didn't assure me of any possibility of safety. Yet it was the only choice, or my inevitable death.

Ludwig gave an audible laugh, a rare smile appearing on his face, his laugh, low and guttural. "Nein." He took off his cap, placing it on the floor, as his eyes met mine. "It's mein bruder, Gilbert Beilschmidt." Ludwig turned around the paper, revealing a man that slightly resembled Ludwig, and a wide grin. "We leave tommorow.. I've decided that. We get your brother, tonight." I nodded, and began to walk towards Ludwig, then, I sat down, cross legged. My eyes flipped towards his, full of worry, and... more worry, and I tried to mimic his gaze; Cold, hard, warm, worrying; But I ended becoming cross-eyed, and the german man laughed again, while pulling out a worn map, dotted with 'x's,' written in black ink, notes scribbled down, a trail, cutting through italy and germany. "We must go.. Here." He pointed to a territory marked Switzerland. "Neutral, Gilbert has a safehouse there. We must sneak through the border. That is the tricky part. I cannot say everything but.." He squeezed my hand, and I reluctantly returned the favor. "Please, trust me."

How could I trust him? I hardly knew him!

In defiance, I slowly shook my head, 'no,' and Ludwig seemed shocked at first, then he gave a sigh. "What's wrong?" His blonde hair casually fell downwards, in a curtain, creating a shadow under his eye, making me shiver. It reminded me of chiaroscuro, in a renassaince painting. "What you did." I replied monotonously, my eyes, dodging his blue orbs. "What? W-why.. Zat, was training. It is required that all may be alert along this journey; We must lose these thoughts and focus on escape." His voice seemed to echo with bitter commands, efficiency, and he seemed serious about the matter, awkward as it may be. "Oh." My stomach slightly growled begging for more bread, and I seemed somewhat disappointed at Ludwig's choice of words. It had been...purely, with no feelings at all, Nothing. It was just another way to help my escape, wasn't it? A random act of kindness, I couldn't tolerate, because of the ambiguity of its meaning.

"Now what else, did you need, Feliciano?" He asked, in that same, cold, commanding tone, making me shiver. "No. Let's go to the market then." My voice was obviously disappointed, and Ludwig sighed once again; I noticed he had done that a lot whenever he was in my presence.. Maybe it was me; I was causing trouble.. When he had a heavier weight on his shoulder. A weak affection was nothing.

Nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**;_; Yay more reviews. I feel loved. :P **

**Anyways, Summer is coming to an end for me, so that means school, which also means work, which means I won't write as much. **

**But no need to worry! I'll put more work into every chapter... Quality over quantity, right? Unless its potatoes and cashews...**

* * *

"Okay then let's go to the market." I proclaimed, standing and stretching my back. The rags were thin, making me feel half naked, but at least they covered... Semi-decently. "Ja. Urm.." His blue eyes swiveled toward mine, thoroughly analyzing each patch of bared skin. "Want to change into something else?... Though they might be suspicious.. Ah. Just wear these." He threw a handful of clothes at me, consisting of plain blue trowsers, and a white shirt. "Used to wear these, you can wear my boots too." He looked at my bare feet, which were blistered and scarred. "Ah. Thanks." I said simply, still in a state of alarm. "Vell? Get dressed." Ludwig looked at me, his voice low, yet commanding as I slipped on the shirt and pants, then the boots. The feeling of new clothes made me sigh happily again. This man I hardly knew, was so kind... First rescuing me, then lending me his clothes; I was genuinely astonished, at how he hadn't been caught. Maybe it was his rank; He had been after all, well equipped in an SS uniform, his coat decorated with small badges.. And it made me shiver what his job required of him. The most ironic part in our encounter, was his 'job.' As an officer, it required that his hands were bloodied, and since my multiple beatings and nurturings I had received from the man, I had learned that maybe; Just maybe, he had killed someone..

I was just another object of pity. An object out of a million more.

"Ah, you look much more presentable.. und.. If anyone asks, tell them that the cold would've killed you, okay?" He instructed in every detail, as to fool his own comrades and superiors.. I could at least, understand that small slice of metaphorical pie. "Si." I nodded dutifully, and Ludwig combed back his hair, letting his fingers slide through golden blonde hair until his face seemed to reanimate. He was the same in his eyes, but he carried a cold, stately, and solemn look on his face, more so than he usually did. Or I was, accustomed to. "Okay. Let's go." Ludwig stood, tall and proud, and I had noticed small flakes of thin snow started to fall. Winter was a beautiful sight, when you're comfortably clothed and fed, but what about my brother, and the spaniard..? They were probably less clothed than I was, tired, hungry cold... But I couldn't think grim; That'd rid me of a placebo, one I needed desperately. The placebo of true comfort.

Ludwig disturbed my thoughts, as his now leather-gloved hand held mine with a strange warmth, and led me down from the loft. "We'll need lots of supplies. Medicine, things like that. I've had savings, and I'll say we're buying it for the soldiers." He explained quickly, and we left the barn, as my new boots crunched in the snow, and we walked hand in hand.. "Luddy? Ah. Sorry." I accidentally called him... Something that had appeared in my mind; A nickname perhaps, subtly reflecting a hint of affection, like an opaque mirror.

"L-Luddy?" The german man stuttered a bit, pink ripping across his face which made his solemn state seem odd. "I mean it's okay.. A slip of the tongue, yes?" I replied, obviously flustered, then Ludwig chuckled. "I mean, it's fine, really. Call me anything you'd like. Well.. err.. Anything appropiate, I guess." He looked away, and I laughed at his slight embarassment, as his grip surprisingly grew stronger as we found our way into the town from the dirt path covered with fresh snow. "Ah, then can I call you il mio amore?" I snickered, hoping the German man wouldn't notice the switch in languages. "What..? Mein liebe?..." He stopped, the grip on my hands dying, as the boots split dead twigs on the frosty ground. Oh god, so he did understand Italian. It was foolish for me to believe, that he, an officer, was incapably of understanding something that he had probably been trained to know...

I was probably overthinking the situation, and I interrupted his thought, a moment of silence seeming to edge over us. "I'm kidding, geez." I nudged him with my shoulder, and Ludwig gave another tired sigh, now apparently a ritual, as we made our way into the cobblestone paved town, and into the market. It was actually, surprisingly bustling with people, and several soldiers strolled around the area, simply checking the wares. Small glances were given our way, but were averted when Ludwig's deep eyes caught their's in warning. The scent of freshly oven-baked bread wafted out from several directions, making my stomach growl noticeably in remembrance. Ludwig and I approached a stand with a man sporting clotheslines of dried pork and oddly, sausages... "Can I get some of zhis, and zhat.." He pointed toward several dried strips, sausages and such, and the man handed us a wooden crate to carry them in, suggesting to Ludwig that he took them, and leave. Ludwig, though zealously left several coins, and we both went our way, gathering supplies and even a small backpack I could carry alongside his, until we stopped at a booth filled with furs and animal skins. "Can I get zat please? Danke." The german pointed at a fur coat, hat and mittens, and when we recieved them, he entrusted me to carry them; They were my size, and I'd probably wear them, as winter was still ravaging through the land.

Throughout the day, we collected supplies, filling my bag with maybe several week's worth of rations, medicines, and other necessities vital for our survival.

Kindness. That was a strange word, extraneous to my ears and eyes. Yet Ludwig seemed to offer me that. That one false hope.

A placebo of kindness.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived in front of the barn, apparently our now established headquarters.. Except, a man was waiting in front of the barn. In instinct, I gripped Ludwig's arm, and he dropped all the materials onto the ground. Following his example, I did the same. "Heil Hitler." By feeling the tensing in his muscles, I could tell he didn't want to say those words. The man nods, and salutes Ludwig back. He walks towards us, most of his attention focusing on me, then small glimpses of relation towards Ludwig. He speaks words in German that I cannot remember, or comprehend, the syllables grunting off his tongue, like the dry winter. After an exchange of only the other man's words, Ludwig nods, giving the man another dry, soulless salute. There is a withered look in his eyes, and the other man, blonde hair, blue eyes, grabbed me by the arm. He has a tone, indicating he's silently swearing to himself, and drags me down the dirt path. Before we leave out of Ludwig's sight, he leans into my ear. "This man. Do not say a word to him." The tall man, my savior, leaves, returning to the barn..

"Follow me." The man commanded in English, the hate seeming to bleed out of every one of his pores; It was also tangible, that something awful would happen.. My spine shivered, as the feeling of Ludwig's beatings, his kicks, the awful lightning snapping through the frostibitten air...

Then, my memory brought me towards another occasion. The salve, the ointment; The glimmer of a small smile, the cascading sound of French. Apparently my consciousness was trying to comfort me at the moment, when my heart seemed to beat rapidly. He still kept a hold on my arm, his fingers squeezing my very bones. It was unbearable, and I let out a small cry, before he dropped his grip and turned towards me, scoffing. "Are you a man, or not?" He probably called me a sissy after that. I needed my pride, at least, if nature ignored my body.

I spat at his black boots, and his eyes widened in surprise, the pinkish liquid consisting of near-dry saliva. "What..?" I can sense his jaw grinding, as if to bark. I back away, finally noticing my actions, as he grabbed my arm, using his weight to throw me onto the ground. I was now dirty, covered in the dull grey earth, as his boot rolled my head, so lifeless eyes could face him. "Apologize." I nodded no. "Nein..? Then...Clean my shoes. If you die now, I'd have paperwork." Clean his shoes? With what? I ripped off a small piece of rag, and he kicked me in the stomach, the pain enough to leave me squirming on the ground, like a worm. "Lick it." I wish Ludwig was here.. I wish he was here, he had to be, I repeated mentally, over and over again.

Once again, I deny this request. "Lick it." With his other foot, he forces my head down, as my lips unwillingly touch the cold boots, yet they are glued shut. "Not doing it, eh..?" He grabs my hair, clean, and smashes my face into the boots. Blood poured down my nose, probably broken, and after a couple of throws, he lifts my by my hair, my scalp, tearing apart. Are eyes are somewhat level, yet I am low enough, as he sweeps my legs away from balance, enough for his eyes to look down upon my now fragile state. "Come on. We don't have time for this.. Well, at least now." He laughs, cold, sneering.

His gloved hands dragged me onwards, and after a few minutes of walking down the dirt path, we entered the town, this time, it was eerily quiet.. Only soldiers dwelled the cobblestone path, their blue eyes as cold and hard as the stone beneath. The German man, the 'higher rank,' knocked on the plain wooden door, and it swung open, as the curtains of the plain two-story house opened, then closed. The soldier who had opened the door meets my eyes, then my newfound captor's, and salutes. "Come." I am pushed, or rather pulled inside, my booted feet squeaking against the loose panels of cheaply manufactured wood.

I blinked, before noticing my ghost-like body, ascending steps with unstablen stilts as legs, gripping against the rail. The man only simply dragged me, as I gave another small yelp, my arms wanting to fall off..

My struggle was apparently done, as I was forced to sit in a normal chair, somewhat antique, but still functioning. Across the table, sat the other man, in a dark, windowless room. Only candlelight flickered, as the door was shut. "Tell me. About Officer Beilschmidt." His voice was calm, threatening.. I did not say a word, nor give any repsonse, not even a nod, yet I persisted to focus my eyes into the others, glaring..

I had such a nice, comfortable respite; Why did this man, whose name, I did not even care to know, had taken this liberty away from me...?

After a while of silence, he moves his gaze away from mine. "Tell me. Now." He was firm in his statement, driving me towards a response, a nod, for no. "Well, then. I must say, there are many things I could have done at the moment... Would you care to know? Seems as if you need to be taught simple things, boy." I was definitely not a 'boy,' nor did I need a lesson, yet I bit back my lip, towards the point of nearly drawing blood. "It seems you are mute. I'll make you say something then..." He stands, easily taking the glove from his hands, throwing them carelessly on the table. I let my legs fall asleep, as he stepped toward me, raising my by the shoulders. "I'm the Captain of this damned cattle train. Show some respect." He throws me, like a rag doll, onto the ground, a hollow thump resounding and vibrating, as if I was a dropped guitar. Salty escape lined my eyes, drops beginning to fall, as pain could not be tolerated.. "Don't cry.. Do not show this man, you ate weak, Feliciano.." I echo, over and over again, in my thoughts.

"Say it, boy. Tell me everything you know." He grins and kicks my legs apart, as I attempted to worm away, yet he held onto my leg, pushing me into the dark room's corner. "I'll have to take drastic measures then.."

"I don't know anything about the man; Nor do I even talk to him." I lied. "Really..?" He scratches his chin before continuing, as I shielded myself from any future-inflicted wounds. "Perhaps Mr. Beilschmidt wouldn't mind if I do this..." His foot pressed apart my still aching legs, and began to roughly rub at my crotch. "You god... Damn.." I managed to grunt, fighting against the urge, as my legs were still pinned apart. "Come on now! You can tell me... He's your lover, isn't he? Are you going to run away With him? Now, we can't let that happen, right..?" "Lover?" I spat amongst light pants. "Lover?! We are not lovers.. H-He's..I don't.." My words fell by the seams, seeming to sound nonsensical.

"I don't know this man."

He kicked me, the pain finally reaching it's numb end, the bliss at the end of a long road, and all I could sense, and hear was black..

* * *

**Happy Friday! I'm sorry for late chapters, school and life and everything, has been, a lot, and tiring. For the sake of brevity, I'll just shorten it to that. Anyways, Don't forget to comment/rate/subscribe/follow/favorite and Review!**

**I love you reviewers!**


End file.
